


sticks and stones chains and whips

by fallenangel_lyrimrox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Smut, Strippers, basketball idiots, confused aomine, double crush, two sided Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel_lyrimrox/pseuds/fallenangel_lyrimrox
Summary: Aomine Daiki has been having a couple of stressed months. From school to annoying practices, to his overwhelmming  libado, to kise’s whining, and Satsuki’s nagging… In other words, he needs relief. And it doesn't make it any better that he's caught feelings for a damn masked stripper. Who else does he try confide in? no other than Kagami Taiga. But he’s been acting weird recently. It also doesn't help that Daiki’s stomach churns whenever he's around Taiga either.





	1. basket ball idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my very first work ever. Hope it all goes well and there will also be notes at the end of the work down below. If you guys are reading this leave some comments when you're done. I love feed back from everyone. Tell me how I need to improve or give me suggestions or even if you just wanna give a shout out, oh!! and if you're confused on anything don't be afraid to ask me any questions. But if it interferes with ruining the plot then I'll try to work around it.idon't want you guys giving up half way . I'll try hard to reply to everyone. And I post real quick coz Ik damn well how frustrating it is to have an unfinished story so again thanks for tapping on this I hope it's up to ur expectations. I picked this couple because they are the ones I'm stuck on right now and I really do think that they are perfect for each other I love these basketball idiots and everything that you can do with them. Plus they're hot I'm talking to much so just kno I don't own kuroko no basket or any of the characters from it but best believe I would have made a couple of sex scenes between these boys well without further a do let's get right to it, Leggo!

Pounding headaches, flashing lights, glazed bodies, all in one place, in one time.the music is loud but muffled or buzzed.everything Is in a blur for him. What was this the 3rd, maybe 6th time here? All he can see is red, deep crimson red with a burning fire that you would have to be blind to miss in those eyes. The mask is intoxicating but aggravating to Aomine and the smell of leather from it puts him in a trance along with the slick body that is currently on top of him. More than that the intoxicating smell coming from this masked person a mix of his own natural essence which smelt of some type of spice, maybe cinnamon, with a hint of sweetness, and sweat is driving Aomine to an over load. Then that sinful body presses up against his chest and leans his head by the blunette’s ear and says in a voice that aomine is pretty sure illegal, “come to play again?” it's a good thing aomine isn't standing our he wouldn't have any strength to stand. His hands reach out to try and touch the masked man but his hand is slapped away. The crimson red is on him and the minx tisks, “you know the rules, no touching unless I say you can. I give you a show and you just sit here and watch.” cerulean blue meets crimson and the bluenette gulps but nods in understanding. The masked man who goes by Tiger Lilley smirks and says “You're my favorite Aomine…”

“aomine...aomine….AHOMINE!!!!”  
“What?!” Aomine’s eyes snap open and he falls off the bench of the basketball court they were previously on. Damn he has a headache. He gets up in a way as if he never fell at all, his pride in the way of admitting to even what everyone can see. But then he hears a burst of laughter coming from the redhead. “ha...haha..hahaha.” he turned to Kagami with a scowl on his face and his eye twitched. “what the hell are you laughing at huh?!” Taiga continued to snigger behind his hands and sighed when he was finished wiping a tear from his eye. “you dumb ass, only you would fall asleep after our one on one's and fall off a bench!” it put Taiga into a fit of laughter just thinking about it. Aomine continued to scowl at the buffoon of a red head and rolled his eyes grabbing his bag. “yeah well I can never be as stupid as you Bakagami!” Kagami’s laughter came to a comic halt all together as he bore a shocked face which turned into a scowl of his own.  
“what the hell you mean by that Ahomine?!”  
“oh, you're so dumb you can't even properly comprehend what I just said huh?”  
“Oh, big words coming from you aho, I heard you, bet you won't say it again!”  
the flaming redhead stated as he got in the slightly taller man's face.  
“You're an idiot you Bakagami!” the bluenette all but shouted in the redhead’s face. Kagami was taken back and rolled his eyes thumping aomine on the head... hard. Aomine held his head where Kagami hit hiim. “Ouch! What the actual fuck Kagami!” he turned to face the redhead who was already walking away towards his apartment. “Where are you going?!” the blunette shouted. “Home aho.” Aomine just shrugged and ran up to catch up with him. “yo Kagami i'm hungry make me some food when we get to your place.”  
“Who said you were coming to my place, and you can't just demand people to do stuff for you-” Aomine just put his finger in his ear and continued talking. “ Teriyaki burgers are the best, yeah you can make that. You can make that right?”  
“Well yeah but-”  
“Oh and i recorded another game last time i went over so we can just watch that, unless you accidentally deleted it like last time.”  
“Ack! Shut up!” aomine chuckled to himself. He loved riling Kagami up it was just so much fun, if there wasn't basketball or boobs, he could definitely live for just that. Or…red eyes flashed before Aomine’s eyes and he abruptly stopped walking. “Hey aho whats wrong? Can't keep up? Are you that tired?” Kagami turned to aomine who was staring at absolutely nothing in particular. The redhead put on a puzzled face and snapped his finger in front of aomine when he gave no response to his snarky comment. Aomine just shook his head and looked at Kagami strangely and said “what's wrong with you let's go.” He walked in front of the astounded redhead and bounced the basketball he was holding. Kagami just ignored the strange behavior and walked along side with aomine. 

When they arrived at Kagami's pad Aomine was just lazing on the couch like he usually did while Taiga made food in the kitchen. It was like a scene of a husband waiting on his wife’s food Aomine mused. It was a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen, of course because it was teriyaki burgers it was just a bonus but when ever Kagami made food it gave Aomine a sense of home like the food the redhead made was welcoming him unlike Kagami's unwelcoming attitude whenever Aomine invited himself over. It used to be worse, but now Kagami just throws half filled insults at the blunette and lets him in. But right now, Aomine was getting bored, and when Aomine gets bored, he does something he shouldn't really do and that he was never the best at, he thinks. It all went back to Kise’s 18th birthday. Yeah thats right its all Kise’s fault. Aomine swears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, ik cliff hanger. I kept this chapter relatively short so yall could just get a feel. So like I said above leave comments and I'll get back to ya.


	2. Devils in skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back ;)

“Aominecchi!!!!!!” Aomine loathes  that voice. He really did, he wished he could strangle the being who held the voice. “Kise i don't have time for you right now.” He said over the phone as he laid in his bed doing absolutely nothing. “How mean Aominecchi, you should be nice to the birthday boy!” there was a moment of silence through the conversation. “Im hanging up” Aomine was close to ending the call until he heard a horrible shriek come from the other end. “NOOOOOOOO AOMIMECCHIIIII, SO MEAN! Aah, wait just wait let me tell you about my birthday plans at least!! It's a party!” Aomine played his cards of rather if it was worth coming back on the line again or not, then again kise always throws the best parties for as long as he could remember.  Then on the other side he's annoying. But Aomine’s curiosity got the best of him. “You got five minutes.” a sigh of relief came from the other end. I knew you'd see it my way Aominecchi.” 

“A strip club?” OK so Aomine was on the line longer than he thought he would ever be with Kise. “yeup! Wouldn't that be fun!? I'm renting the place out so I can have enough room for everyone! Oh make sure you bring cash if you want to have any extra fun. And oh yeah there's this huge-” Aomine stopped listening to him right then. A strip club huh? He's never been, but it should be good yeah? Wait he doesn't have money to waste right now. He decided against bringing any money. Yeah as long as he could stare at some good tits with occasional ass, and there was booze… he was down. Kise is definitely able to get his hands on some good stuff with all his connections and everything. Which is why Aomine never questioned how a 18 year old booked out a whole strip club. When he tuned back into the conversation kise was talking about some type of private area or something like that that Aomine didn't fucking care about.  
“ok Kise I gotta go”  
“and then you guys are gonna- ack! Wait whaaa?”  
“yeah something came up.”  
“but-”  
“when I say something came up I really just want you to shut up and leave me alone Kise.”  
“Aominecchi !!!! No how mean!”  
“Spill your guts to Kuroko.”  
“wait-” And that's when Aomine hung up. Did he feel bad… not in the least.

“So are you coming or not?” Aomine said with shortened breaths from the long one on one match they were playing. Kagami dribbled the ball between his legs a couple of times and focused on the bluenette’s foot work. “What are you on about?”  
“I'm talking about Kise’s birthday party.” he stated as he stole the ball from Kagami in a swift motion and began to run to his end of the court where Kagami was straight on his tail, Aomine decided to shoot and just barely made- or not. Kagami had blocked the shot with his stupid monkey jump! But Aomine was on him like a wild animal trying to corner his prey. “Kise’s birthday huh? I wasn't invited so i don't think so.”  
“You didn't even know about it? Didn't Kuroko tell you? he always brings you along to our events.”  
“Exactly, “your guys’” events, it has nothing to do with me.” Aomine was startled to say the least by that phrase. It didn't even sound like something that would come out of Kagami’s mouth. Midorima maybe but no Kagami. Kagami’s concentration had built up as he decided his next move to juke around the bluenette and dunk it into the basket, but out of nowhere Aomine’s hand was on the ball knocking it out of the redhead’s hands before the slightly shorter man could make it and making that impossible shot only he can do from Kagami’s side of the court to his own. Even though the redhead knew it was impossible to get it now he ran after that ball as fast as he could, with all of his strength as if there was a chance he could get it before the ball made it into the basket. But alas his efforts were in vain when he saw the ball smoothly enter the basket and heard the faint swoosh of the net he knew it was over. Both Aomine and Kagami laid out next to each other on the gravel of the court, both drenched in sweat but satisfied with the sweet exhaustion that came with a good game. “I...  won Bakagami, you... had no chance.” Aomine said in between breaths. With short renewal energy of the challenging statement Kagami sat up and shouted, “Shut up, just you wait next time I'll beat you for sure!” and then he plopped back down on the concrete. Like dead meat. Aomine laughed a little, ‘Yeah right baka the only one who can beat me is-”  
Me.” Kagami finished. Wrather the redhead meant it to finish his statement or to replace aomine with himself the bluenette didn't care but just said, “ex-fucking-actly.” there was a moment of silence between the two, relatively peaceful.. Aomine was the one to speak first as he sat up, “so, Kise?” The redhead just held himself up with his elbows and looked at the slightly taller man, “heh, are you inviting me?” Aomine narrowed his eyes and he could feel his face flush in slight embarrassment. “Che! No! I'm just saying it would make Kuroko feel weird without his lackey behind him and all.” Kagami was just silent for a couple of seconds, “Kuroko huh?” he muttered. “What?”  
“Nothing.” Kagami then stood up and walked towards the benches where Aomine followed him. “Where is it at?” something fluttered in Aomine’s stomach as he heard those words and a twitch of a smile appeared on his face. “Well Kise has all those connections and everything so he's renting out a whole place called the ama… arma… amazon rainforest or something like that and-” Kagami choked on his water and went into a fit of coughs and wheezing. “Y-you s-a-said what?!” he said between coughs. Aomine patted him on the back, “You idiot can you be careful! It's only water! Drink slower Bakagami!” soon Kagami’s coughing fit came to a slow seese and he released short shallow breaths. “Wait where is it? You said Amazon Rainforest?! The one on 23rd? Isn't that a s-st-”  
“A strip club? Yeah, what's the big deal? Oh- ooooooooooooohh.” that all knowing smirk formed across his face and he poked Kagami in the side, “cut that out Aho!” the name didn't phase the bluenette one bit. “You embarrassed to go huh Bakagami?”  
“W-wha? Whatever.”  
“Pfft haha! Tiger is scared of a few girls huh? It's fine you're probably still a virgin anyways.” Aomine slung his arm around Kagami’s neck and Kagami pushed him off. A full flush coming on his sun kissed skin. “Shut up!”  
“Oh so you are huh.” Aomine teased again. “Shut up shut up shut uuuup!!! You probably are!”  
“Haaaah? Are you kidding? Not in the least Bakagami.”  damn it this guy infuriated the living shit out of him. Kagami thought. He rolled his eyes and turned his face away in embarrassment about the topic. Aomine just snickered at the cute but…  oh hell did he just think cute??!! And that's when the tan man’s laughter came to an altogether halt. He froze up like a deer caught in headlights, and shivered. “anyway, yeah. So are you down?” Aomine gave Kagami what hopefully looked like a straight face and that his anticipation wasn't showing through. Kagami sighed and gulped down some water. “Sorry but I think I have plans.” Aomine sputtered.

And finally came the day he totally changed his fate… 

Soooo, even though he decided against it he brought money any way just a couple of twenties, no big deal. He dressed at least a little decent a black t-shirt that hugged his stunning body in all the right areas, with some nice black skinnies that left little to the imagination, Not to mention his new shoes he had gotten form his own birthday (of course they were Jordans, he doesn't seem to know any other brands.)  A silver pendant necklace he got a while ago from Akashi and a nice dark blue rope bracelet which was decorated with an occasional blur of blue and red metal beads… he'd forgotten where he got this from. But what the hell. Examining his frame in the mirror he frowned when he remembered Kagami wasn't coming. I mean yeah he and the redhead butted heads almost all the time but he was good entertainment. And something weird always pulled at Aomine when he was around the basket ball idiot. He couldn't explain it but deep down he knew he probably shouldn't dwell on it. With a final flick of his wrist to look at the time, and as always to every event he was late. He grabbed his jacket and headed out.

When Aomine arrived he could hear the Pounding music from outside the building. The building itself was painted with splashes of neon and fluorescent lighting. There was also also a line wrapped around the building, the people varied from What Seemed To be professional business Attendants to high school Juveniles. He could already hear Satsuki’s voice in the back of his head saying that he should have came earlier and the wait would have been prevented. Just to his luck though he was spotted by Kise who was eagerly greeting guest from the outside. He waved his hands frantically above his head with a gleaming smile upon his immaculate face, shouting, “Aominecchi!!!.” Aomine cringed a bit but went towards the blonde with slow lazy strides. When the blunette got close enough Kise practically pounced on the tan man making Aomine fall over hitting his tailbone hard on the concrete floor. He hissed slightly and pushed the blonde off of him with a grunt and a “get off me Kise.” The doglike mannered man pouted slightly but helped Aomine up. “So mean Aominecchi, not even on my birthday.” a cocky smirk was placed upon the bluenette’s face, “i'm here, me coming is your present.” Kise waved his hand in a nonchalant matter, “Anyway come inside! You're missing out on all the fun!.”once inside, Aomine was assaulted with different alluring scents,and heat from the place being packed with bodies, it was a wonder on how all the people outside were going to be able to fit. The inside of the building was mostly dark with even more splashes of neon and fluorescent lights than outside. The building was decorated with various leather seats of black, purple, and blue. The was also a bar at  both sides of the building so people wouldn't have to push through a whole bunch of people to get to it. Lights were hanging down the ceiling and there was also a big huge glass main stage that was lit up, that looked like a cat walk with four lanes going towards each area which looked like VIP sections. an empty chair on it that resembled a royal throne with blue cushioning and golden ridges. Aomine looked around in awe of the place. If there was one word to describe this place it would definitely be sinful. There was easily more than five mini stages that were glowing white, and at each stage a different body was on the center of each with a built in pole, the bodies were flexible and painted with glow in the dark neon body paint. Women who had barely any clothing on and were left with basically lingerie. Some with bad ass leather tight fitting half cuts and daisy dukes. Some were wearing the most complicated heels Aomine has ever seen in his lifetime. The women sensually moved their bodies in a demonic like manner while doing various tricks on the poles and continued to get bills and bills thrown at them. There were even a couple of men whose bodies were glowing with prep oils with great builds. Some wore just jeans with a complicated belt others with their pants unbuttoned. Some in crazy costumes and the all danced while both men and women stuffed bills down their pants or threw them at the dancers. Deafening music played through huge speakers, Aomine was lost in a trance as he followed the figures all across the room do their Cursed dancing, until Kise leaned into his ear and shouted,”C’mon everyone is over in the VIP section and the main show is about to begin!” the flawless blonde dragged Aomine through groups of people until they were towards a corner of the room that was excluded from everything but when you sat down you had the best view of all angles of the building, including and especially the main stage which one of the lanes leaded directly in front of them. All of GOM was in this corner except for Akashi who Kise said had some business to attend to and would drop by later. Aomine was greeted by all of them. Midorima with a slight nod, and Murasakibara with a lazy wave. Kuroko greeted him with a polite “hello Aomine-kun.” Satsuki hugged him tightly then smacked him on the back of the head for arriving so late. Aomine held that spot and Kise frantically announced that he was going up. The table in the VIP section was littered with bottles of alcohol and freshly wrapped blunts. Probably form Murasakibara. Aomine decided to take one of each. A drowned what was left in the bottle and asked Murasakibara to light his blunt for him. Everything in his body started to pound but in a good way. He started to tingle and felt like shots of electricity were going through his spine. But he wasn't to the point where he couldn't control his actions. No, only maybe three more bottles and a couple more blunts to go until he’s smashed shitless.   Once on stage Kise politely thanked all of his guest and gave a special thanks to those in VIP. Kise was greeted with everyone in the building shouting his name and happy birthdays all over. Kise smiled blindingly. “Thank you! I love you all! Are you guys ready for the main show?!” everyone practically screamed in delight and eagerness. “ok then, get your bills out and get ready to throw because these ladies and gents will blow your socks off!” with that Kise exited the stage and the whole room went dark. And the the strobe light started going off crazy, music blasted through the speaker of Beyonce’s Formation. A pole started coming through out of the ground of the main stage it glowed blue, fog started to settle across the stage and Then came out a slim young man who held a mic and was dressed in a bow tie with a leather vest and tight fitting leather pants. He wore a purple  fedora and he held a black cane with a silver ball on the tip of it. He slammed the end of the cane down far enough from himself so he could arch his back leaning his arms on the cane he said in such a sultry voice “how's everybody doin tonight?” whoops and hollers were heard throughout the building. The devil like creature winked, “well have we got a show for you. My name is the Protea King. Welcome to the Amazon Rainforest. Now I'm in charge here so please as subjects in my kingdom I have only but three rules. Rule number one-” Protea dropped his cane and he jumped on the pole doing amazing spins and turns on to which the audience hollered and screamed for, and as he landed on his feet he smirked. “please pay these little exautic flowers of mine. They have been working hard for you sake. Rule number two, some of you will be called on the stage to sit in my royal throne here.” Protea strutted to the gleaming throne of blue and gold and laid on it leisurely running his fingers through the gilded designs, “if you are up here please remember you may not touch my subjects. If they touch you and control you body in some type of way that's fine but remember they are just for show and royal specimens if you touch your fined. And rule number 3…” the minx sat up and tipped his fedora. “have fun my people.” the stage went cold black and the music cut off completely. What Aomine saw next he was not prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, another cliff hanger, remember if you have any questions just leave em in the comments and please leave some I love reading them. love you guys.


	3. dirty dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaas 2 updates in 1 day

When Rihanna's Desperado began to play through the speakers, the curtain of the stage opened to reveal a god like body. Glowing with oils. His chest heaved up in down. His nipples appeared to have silver balls pierced through them, and his bottoms were some loose fire-man pants with combat boots. The only thing visible on his face were his lips and his piercing red eyes due to the leather mask he wore He smirked and licked his lips sensually with his tongue that showed a small silver ball, looking around at the audience. The name Tiger Lilly clipped on in neon on the top of the stage, the stage itself turned red. if everyone that Aomine has seen were merely demons, he had to be the devil. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system or the blunt he currently smoked but Aomine was getting dangerous vibes from this person on the stage. When his and Aomine's eyes met, The tan man knew he was in for hell as the masked man winked at him and started to feel his body to the rhythm of the musc. He moved his hips in a rotation motion making his pelvis stick out every time he brought i back to the front. Aomine’s breath was caught in his throat as the masked devil kept eye contact with him. All of the screams seemed to drown out and it seemed to only be him and this masked creature. Tiger Lily slid his body across the catwalk on his knees and the audience went gaga over him. He leaned back on his hands and moved his legs to spread them apart and rolled his hips up and down slowly. 

I'm not tryna go against yuh  
Actually i'm goin wich ya  
Gotta get up outta here  
And you ain't leavin me behind

Tiger Lily crawled towards where Aomine's VIP section was and he was right in front of Aomine. Their eyes met and electrifying tension could be depicted between the two. Tiger Lily smirked and put his hand out to him.

I know you won't  
Cause we share common interest  
You need me  
There ain't no leavin me behind

Kise squealed. “ go ahead Aominecchi!! You have to! It's my birthday.” he was encouraged by the whole group and even Akashi who Aomine swears wasn't there at all ordered him to. “Heh you should listen to your friends here. He is the birthday boy by the way. Cmon. you scared i'll bite ya.” Tried as he could Aomine couldn't get mad at that sinful voice. He could only obey it. He grabbed Tiger’s hand and the overpowering devil lead him on stage to sit on the throne. The audience cheered him on and the devil with red eyes put both hands beside the Bluenette and whispered in his ear, “what's your name pretty boy?”

Never no,no i just want outta here yeah  
Once i'm gone, aint goin back

Aomine gulped and sighed trying to calm his nerves. Aomine, Daiki.” the masked man licked his ear, “can i call you Daiki?” The bluenette licked his lips. “You can call me whatever the hell you want to. How bout daddy?”  
“Heh naughty boy.”  
“You have no clue.”  
“No… you have no clue.” The masked minx began to move his body in a body roll over and over again grinding down on Aomine’s manhood. Dollars were being thrown that could fill buckets for this Tiger Lily character. All Aomine could do was helplessly watch as the devil minx undid him. Tiger held Aomine's hands and lead them to the rim of his fireman pants and smirked. “Rip em off”  
“waaaait what?”  
“you heard me pretty boy.” The song changed to Noni’s private property. 

Na na na na  
Na na na na

Aomine pulled the pants only to rip them and reveal the devil minx’ full glow. He was left in black spandex shorts that left little to the imagination you can see the outline of the man's bulge and it seemed to pulse. On his thigh was a leather skinny bandelette. His slim but muscled figure that almost resembled Aomine's own but a bit thicker again began to grind on the bluenette. “oh fuuuuuck.” Aomine moaned. 

I'll go whenever you press play

The red eyed devil placed Aomine's hand on his masked face and made Aomine push him down to his knees and Tiger swiftly threw Aomine's hand away and slid his own hands on the tan man's thighs.

Pause whenever you want babe  
Do whatever you want babe  
I'll sing whatever you you want babe

The masked man guided Aomine's left hand towards his throat and made him curl his fingers around the minx’ neck. The devil with red eyes winked at Aomine hinting wild sex play. Aomine was lost in those crimson orbs that made him lick his own lips. Aomine lead Tiger Lily’s fingers to his own mouth and sucker on them. The minx seemed shocked for only a couple of seconds, thinking he had the upper hand Aomine's all knowing smirked formed on his face as he trailed his tongue around and through the exautic dancer’s fingers. The Red eyed devil just leaned his head by Aomine's ear. “you touch your fined.”  
“maybe I don't care.” Aomine said back to the minx as he pulled the digits out of his mouth. Tiger just smirked and pulled his hand away. “no touching, I give you a show and you just watch and enjoy got it? Can you do that pretty boy. Or are you not up to the challenge.” how the hell does this man just knew which buttons to press. Not wanting to back out of the challenge he smirked and winked at the minx. “Bring it, Tiger.”  
“ok, Daiki.”

Make love whenever we want to  
Do whatever we gone do  
No one's here but us two  
Me and you.

 

The devilish creature turned his back to Aomine and jumped on the pole spinning around it and climbing to the top and doing the upside down splits as he slowly slid down and did flips and twirls and slid down and landed in the splits. Buckets of money were thrown towards Tiger Lily. After he got up he walked towards Aomine again and slid his hands up the bluenette’s thighs this time going up under his tight fitting shirt. The minx carassed greedly upon the tan man's abs and chest. He pushed off of aomine and turned his back to him

This boy got so much dirt on me  
I swear if he was the sex police  
They could lock a bitch up for the century

The masked man rolled his hips once again and squatted feeling all over himself. He was intoxicating and pleasurable with those silver balls gleaming from his chest and that tight spandex shaping his ass so nicely that Aomine just wanted to bite into it. And don't get Aomine started on those back muscles uuuuuuugh!! The red eyed devil dropped on all fours and began to grind on the floor. Aomine licked his lips as the minx turned his body to face the bluenette and push himself up using only his arms.

This boy got so much dirt on meeeeh  
I swear if he told a soul  
Where could I go  
Keep my property private

Tiger Lily began to grind his ass on the tan man and smirked as he leaned his head back on the bluenette’s shoulder leaving his lushes neck available and vulnerable. Never before had Aomine wanted to bite and suck and claim an neck they way he wanted to this one. Like he was some sort of vampire or some shit. The pressure on his manhood made him moan out loud and he could have sworn he heard the minx moan to. The next lyrics were sung into the bluenette’s ear.

Between me and you  
They ain't gotta know what we do  
Keep my property private  
Don't want them all up in My business affecting my business  
Keep my property private  
Keeping feel safe  
Wanna feel safe  
But keep my property private  
Gotta maintain this squeaky clean image while I'm riddin round and I'm gettin it  
Aaaah~  
Aaaah~  
Aaaah~  
yeah

Tiger gets off of Aomine

Aaaah~

He turns to Aomine

Aaaah~

He kisses Aomine 

Aaaah~

Aomine responds to the kiss grabs the money that was in his pocket and slips it into the devil minx’ shorts

Yeeaah.

The Red eyed devil removes himself away from Aomine's body. “nice playing with you Daiki. My pretty boy.”

 

“AOMINE!!!!”  
“WHAT!?”  
“YOU AHO I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR NAME FOREVER NOW. GEEZ GET YOUR EARS CHECKED!” Aomine sighed and wiped his hand down his face. He had another headache. “what is it?”  
“the food is ready dumb ass.” Aomine’s eyes twitched at the word but he didn't respond to it. Kagami walked away towards the kitchen and sighed. Aomine was about to stand up until he realized he… had a problem down stairs. Well shit… 

When Aomine finally got out the bathroom and sat down with Kagami he began to study Kagami’s features as he ate. He was sloppy. Stuffing burger after burger into his mouth. He had at least a dozen left to go. Kagami had red eyes to. But… they seemed off from the minx ’ some how. Tiger’s eyes were definitely maybe a shade or two darker. They could easily be the same build. Yeah they probably were pretty similar. But a big difference were the peircings. Kagami didn't have any, at least none that the bluenette knew of any way. When he realized the redhead had stopped eating to stare at Aomine, the bluenette flushed slightly, “what?”  
“are they no good?” Aomine arched and eyebrow, “what? Oh-oh!! No they're fine.” Aomine took a bit out of a burger and when he did he sighed in bliss. Yeah Kagami makes the best burgers. Not that the bluenette would admit that to the redhead but shit, why would the redhead ever think his food was no good. Aomine has never once tasted bad food from the sun kissed man in front of him. “you've been dazing out all day long. Are you feeling ok? Are you sick? If you are go home I don't want your germs.”  
“I'm fine you Bakagami. Just a little tired is all. Schools been cramming me in the ass lately.”  
“hmmm same here.”  
Hey Bakagami-”  
“call me that one more time and I'll beat you to a pulp.”  
“any-fucking-way, what do you think about piercings?” Kagami looked at Aomine strangely for a couple of seconds. Then said, “there ok. I guess. I don't know they only look good on some people. They aren't really my style though. I wanted to get piercings when I was back in the states in my ears but eh.”  
“hmmm what about nipple piercings?”  
“eeeeh? Aah… hmmm. I don't know those are kind of weird aren't they? And I bet they would hurt.”  
“what about a tongue piercing.”  
“You wouldn't be able to eat for a while. I'm not trying to do that.” to emphasize this fact he stuffed the last of his burgers in his mouth. Aomine sighed and continued to eat. “good to know.”

yeah there's no way, Kagami could compare to _that_ guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kepping in :) the next chapter will be up soon!!!


	4. From Bad to Worse

From then on, Aomine couldn't stop going to that place. All most every day of the week he would go, it was like a drug. No… it was more like he was the drug. That cursed red eyed devil. It was controlling his life.it wasn’t until a week after the party, did Aomine step foot into that club for the second time of his life with strong determination. Determined to find Tigerlily because he was the cause for the madness that was swirling around in his mind,he was the cause of these heated mixed feelings that were eating away at him. It was straight madness. The blue haired man couldn't go one day without thinking of that slick body, and those fierce eyes burning with passion behind that raven colored mask, the smell of his musk, and the touch of those soft lips on his. Oh don't even get him started with those damn dreams. He came to the club to forget about him… all it did was enhance the feelings. When he did step foot into the club he looked around trying to spot out the exoctic creature. Nowhere to be found, the club was about as packed as it was the day of Kise’s birthday which annoyed him. He didn't want to see all these people. Girls kept pushing up on him in desperate attempts to lure him to bed but he kept pushing past them with a curt no thank you. When it kept happening he just dropped the nice act and just pushed right past them with a role of his eyes. Usually he would be glued to all of the cleavage that was being shown without mercy but he was on a mission. And what he would do if he were to find Tiger Lilly, he didn't know just yet but he knew he needed to find him. This was stupid Aomine thought. What if he even work today? What if he knew Aomine would come like the stalker he isn't even going to admit he’s being?  What if- in the middle of mentally ranting to himself Aomine felt a finger tap his shoulder twice. He swiftly turned around to be met with… not who he wanted to see. It ticked him off slightly but he just stared at the  person in front of him. It was a girl, that came up to at least his shoulder. Aomine examined her from the head down, black raven hair parted in the middle that was full and curly going just above her tailbone. Slightly slanted eyes that were amber and full lips, her figure was adorned with huge breast that aomine even in his state of annoyance couldn't help but stare at. Her hips stretched wide and she had thick thighs but her waist was skinny. Whatever her nationality was, and she was definitely a mixed chick, she was definitely not from Japan. She wore long black suede boots and leather booty shorts with cream colored net long sleeve shirt, under the shirt were two black nipple stickers. Ink took up her whole left arm and her skin was maybe two shades lighter than Aomine. Her face looked familiar… oh yeah she was there at Kise’s party. She was one of the lil flexible demons. And now it irked him he swears if he had to ignore one more fucking female, “look  not interested ok. “ he attempted to walk passed her but she just quirked an eyebrow. “Hey don't get your badacas in a twist. Believe me you're not much to look at. Wouldn't go near you if gave me hundreds, or even voluntarily… not to mention that's my job.” she said in an even tone. He didn't know rather to be shocked, relieved, offended, or straight up annoyed. Snapping him out of his thoughts the girl tapped him again. “Hey you lookin for someone?” she asked with a somewhat bored tone with a slight mix of true curiosity. Aomine looked around and sighed when he still didn't catch sight of the masked creature. He hated asking for help, it went against everything that his ego went for… not that he would admit he had a huge ego, he was just that good damn it! But anyway, desperate times calls for desperate measures. He slapped his hand over his eyes and drew it down his face slowly. “Tiger Lilly, where is he?” the girl fingered her ear in a way that slightly reminded himself of someone he just couldn't put his finger on it, “You that Daiki dude huh, well i'll lead you to him.” “Hey don't call me Daiki.” “You want me to lead you to him or not?” “Whatever.” this chick totally rubbed him the wrong way. But with triumph he followed her to the backstage area. But before any real progress could be made one of the security guards guarding the entrance glared down at the tanned man and stopped him before he could get in the room, “sorry you're not allowed back here.” he stated with not a speck of actually being apologetic. Aomine glared up at the man that was both taller and buffer than he was. He was getting ready to punch his lights out, he really didn't have time for this smug bastard blocking his way. Thankfully before anything could really happen, the raven haired girl stepped in between them. “Woah chill chill, he’s with me Havi.”  Havi looked at the girl and back at the bluenette before he shook his head. “Nah uh, don't like it. He looks and smells like trouble.” You could practically see the steam coming out of Aomine’s ears. The girl smirked as she took a glance to the bluenette. “Hey c’mon, he may look a little rough around the edges but for me? It's really important, plus he's not so baaaad.” the taller man looked down into amber eyes and sighed “alright kid, but just this once.” with one last glare at the darker man he opened the back stage door. The room was fairly big, lined with multiple black lockers and stage mirrors. Accessories and makeup all lying around. The smell of exotic scents filled the room. Aomine stayed close to the new girl as he was presented with multiple girls and guys getting ready with out an inch of embarrassment. Multiple calls of “hey starship” and “hey star.” which apparently was the girl's name, was heard throughout the room as the two walked almost all the way to the back. “Hey well just keep walking down this way and you'll find what you're looking for. I gotta help out some of the other girls so good luck. She was about to turn away but Aomine grabbed her by the arm. “Why’d you help.” he stated more than asked. But all that formed on her face was a smirk that also looked familiar. “Hey your not gonna turn away free help right? So it doesn't matter. Later Daiki.” she ripped her arm away from his and disappeared among the other women in the room. He just stared to where the girl disappeared and rolled his eyes. He was on a mission right now. As he got further and further to the back he prepared himself. He thought he was ready to face him, but when he saw that leather covered face he almost ducked his head between his legs and walked out the place, but nope Aomine Daiki did not run from shit, unless it had to do with bees, but that’s besides the fucking point. He puffed out his chest a little, gave the straightest face he could muster, walked towards the exotic dancer who was sitting in front of a stage mirror, ignoring all the stares he was getting from the rest of the dancers in the room, opened his mouth, but before he could get anything out Tiger Lily looked up noticing the lack of lighting. When their eyes met, there was a noticeable shift in atmosphere that even made one of the other dancers about to go on stage sneeze. The tension was thick to say the least. Aomine was left, his mouth agape and Tiger Lily with burning bright red eyes that seemed to be sizing the slightly taller man up, with a mix of shock, and something else, desire, perhaps. Whatever it was, it lit his eyes with a burning wild flame that couldn't be tamed. Aomine swallowed thickly, his eyes must have mirrored the others. “Hey pretty boy.” were the words that ripped right through that tension, the voice was poisonous and Aomine started to have flashbacks of them on stage and tiger lily whispering in his ear. The bluenette could only stare into those bright eyes, but he got a hold of his senses. He opened his mouth to speak once again but was cut off by the masked devil’s teasing laugh. “You come back for a private show?” Aomine swallowed thickly not knowing what to say. Words once again stuck in his throat. Heat was traveling to every region in his body and he couldn't stop the predatory growl that was ripped from deep within his chest. He grabbed the dancer’s arm and pulled him up from where he was sitting and hissed, “You trying to make a fool of me or something?” the masked man just blinked and his eyes darkened a shade or two indicating the swelling anger in him. He grabbed the bluenette’s hands and ripped them off of him. “Hey you're the one that came here. This is my work place so you either came here for a show or you can get out!” with all the commotion going one of the bouncers was immediately called to attention in the matter. “Is there a problem here?” Tiger Lily just looked at Aomine with an expectant persona. The bluenette just gritted his teeth in response and chose to just shut up. Tiger lily gave a triumphant smirk. “No not at all, right Daiki?” at the sound of his first name, Aomine shivered and then glared at the red eyed devil. “No.” he bit out. The bouncer eyed the two of them wearily for a few moments then nodded looking at the masked man and gave him a look and walked away. That look Aomine knew meant if anything were to go wrong the bluenette would be “escorted” out. There was a few moments of silence in the back room but the moment soon passed and everyone went back to their own respective conversations. “So why are you here?” the masked man said with a tone of true curiosity. The bluenette could only sigh to himself and then a smirk appeared on his face as he eyed the wild man in front of him. You've been on my mind. “How bout a private show?” welp so much for being honest, that wasn't supposed to come out. Ok it wasn't all a lie, the darker man really did want a private show, to have that perfectly sculpted body on his again, fuck he felt hot just thinking about it. The sun kissed man tilted his head and practically grinned brightly, so much so the other winced from the white pearls. “You sure bout that, you looked like you were going to pass out last time.” the shit eating grin just continued to grow on Aomine's face and you could practically hear the challenging growl. “Heh, what about you, if i remember correctly you weren't any better Tiger.” the bluenette dragged out their name sending shivers down the other man's spine. “You wanna bet… we can settle this right now… and whoever gives in to lust,” the masked man didn't make any effort to hide the way he looked down to the other’s slight bulge in his pants. Damn sweat pants were the best sometimes. When his eyes traveled back up into cerulean blue orbs, he finished, “loses. But that's only if you can afford me.” the bluenette scoffed and placed his hands on either side of the lil devil trapping him in between the desk of the stage mirror, “that's the last thing you need to worry about. Cause you're gonna lose.” the smirk on the others face enlightened a hidden flame within Aomine and he couldn't help but mentally groan at the sight in front of him. “Alright, since you're so confident, no hands.” “Easy.” the bluenette answered, and thus started the never ending  games.     His grades dropped to the pit well… deeper in it, the teachers long ago had given up on him, he didn't even speak to his pink haired companion even when she tried to pry it out of him of what was going on he couldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her. He could tell the girl practically everything but this was taking a huge shot to his pride. He started disappearing from friends often. Kise almost never saw him, Mo rarely saw him now days outside of school. The only one who really seemed to continue too see him was Kagami. And oh boy did that stir up unwanted tension.


End file.
